Captain on the Bridge
by Graciekit99
Summary: No one knew how a stealthy Vulcan could terrify a bridge crew so much or amuse a certain doctor.


It is taught in the academy that when the captain of the ship enter the bridge that the first to see shouts 'Captain on the bridge'. This tends to never work well with young ensigns so a hand full are given the opportunity. This worked well for Starfleet that is until a string of communications from the newly crewed USS Intrepid II. They were only one day into their mission when they seriously underestimated their captain.

It was not the Vulcan way to 'make a fuss' so to speak so Captain Spock would enter as discreetly as possible however this not only alarmed crew members but rendering one crew unconscious when their fear overtook their nerve system and placing them into hibernation. Dr. McCoy found it quite amusing even if it did send someone to Med Bay.

"So all you did was walk onto the bridge, sit your ass onto the seat then turned 180 to engineering for a progress report on launching bugs". McCoy shook the hypo he was holding at Spock. "Hell, if I didn't know you better I'd of told you off but now I want to see what we can do"

"Doctor I do not advice this nor do I wish to frighten my crew". What he didn't need was a reputation. Spock continued on in his duties while McCoy schemed.

The Alpha crew changed to the Bata crew giving some free time to consult someone else on his plan and the doctor knew exactly who to ask. Nyota only had to look up at Leonard to tell that he wanted her to do something for him.

"I worry when you come to me sometimes." She pulled out the chair beside her and patted it. "Well what do you want?"

"Now now Nyota, I'd worry more if you came to me all of a sudden. Here about what happened on the bridge earlier?"

"Of course I did. I'm in the wrong division if I hadn't but what is a bit of Vulcan stealth got to do with me and you." McCoy laughed and patted her on the back "Well you were communications so you would be able to get rid of computer automatic sounds and block announcements from being received to the bridge."

"Leonard I have not spent this long in Starfleet to help people mute their comms for the sake of a few minutes of peace" she huffed.

"No what I mean is that if you could make an announcement asking for the captain to go to the bridge and make sure that the sound to the door is not on so we will really see if the crew notice Spock on the bridge."

"That's devious. I'll do it this once if you promise to dance with me next time a party is thrown". Mc Coy stood up then bowed to Uhura "It'd be my honour commander" They both planned to do this for the next morning.

McCoy's job was to distract Spock enough for all the bridge crew to be there before him and for Uhura to work her magic on the comms systems. Technically McCoy did need to complain to Spock about how badly equipped the med bay was for a science ship that handles at least eighty independent experiments at one time. Someone was bound to get sick and he just wanted to make sure he could save them.

Spock took note of 'everything a med bay should've been equipped with god darn last century' before he hear an announcement to go to the bridge. The Vulcan found no difficult on getting to the bridge as the crew around him heard the announcement but when he came to the bridge everything seemed normal.

He walked straight over to communications where Duchamps was working then leaned over "What is the nature of calling me to the bridge. I do not see any distress"

The lieutenant screamed in surprise jumping up immediately 'C-captain on the bridge"

I would highly appreciate that there is no announcements to the captain then not needed and that a note be sent to engineering to fix the sound on the turbolift doors. We do not want an accident. Also inform Dr McCoy and Commander Uhura that I do not appreciate when they 'team up against me' and there will be a meeting over a solution to the current situation."

**So this idea came to me after reading a Tumblr post of who say's 'Captain on the bridge' I forget who posted it but it got an idea running of what would happen if the Captain is very quiet. I've to thank a friend on picking who to be the Captain. Timeline wise this is based around the time of Vulcan's Forge book.**


End file.
